When Worlds Collide
by Coronisthecursed
Summary: When a group of beings attempt to destroy the universe it's up to Commander Shepard and the Normandy Crew to save the day. But this time they have help in the form of Winter Knight and Resident Wizard, Harry Dresden.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe what was going on.

Everything was falling apart. Literally.

My daughter Maggie was gone, probably dead if the bloody dress I held in my hands was any clue. Michael Carpenter was dying; he told me that he didn't deserve life after allowing my daughter to come to harm, he had given up. Charity was critically injured. Matthew and Alicia Carpenter were dead, Amanda was in critical condition, Hope and little Harry were in the care of the state until either of their parents pulled through, if they would at all.

Molly was sitting in Father Forthill's room, a blank look on her face as she held a cup of tea and had a blanket pulled over her. The poor girl had cracked clean through; she had done her best to save her family and ended up failing. With the fights she had been in previously when I had saved my daughter at Chichén Itzá and the loss she had as she tried to protect her family I don't blame her one bit, being a Sensitive upped the pain a hundred fold. I don't even know what happened to Daniel.

Murphy was in jail, Marcone was trying to get her out apparently but I don't know how or why or what strings he'd attach to her. Thomas, my brother, and his sister Lara were MIA as well.

Everyone I had ever held close to me was dead, dying, missing or broken. The only exception was Father Forthill who was standing by me trying to figure out what to say or do. Every so often he would raise an arm or open his mouth but nothing came of it.

I wasn't into the environment of the Church of Saint Mary of Angels; I was more into my mind as it replayed the events as pictures in my head over and over.

_Michael's house in tatters, telling Father Forthill to get behind me._

_Opening my Sight to see bodies of Guardian Angels flung around the street and area. Their 'blood' and 'feathers' were everywhere. The smells making me gag._

_Running inside to find Molly broken on the living room floor kneeling beside her dead brother and sister. She didn't even look up at me. She was worse than when I had shown up as a ghost in Murphy's house. Telling Forthill to get her outside, watching him gently leading her out and she just followed for what seemed like lack of better things._

_Blood inside the house, I didn't turn off my sight. Dead Guardian Angels here too. I called for Charity and Michael. I called for Harry and Daniel and Amanda and hope._

_I went to _her_ room first._

_It was trashed. Blood and feathers everywhere. A dying Angel looked up at me and knew I saw him. Knew what I was looking for. "They took her. Follow… West… She is still alive. They didn't harm her, they just took her." I wanted to go but I heard another call. Muffled. _

_I ran to Michael's room where he lay in a pool of his own blood. Sirens were screaming in the distance. I dropped my sight. "Charity, in the bathroom… with everyone… Molly…downstairs…I couldn't… I'm so sorry Har…" _

_Murphy was arrested in response as a suspect. She had been there earlier and well the police can't prove that shades or something else was there._

I stared once more at the blood covered lilac dress in my hands. I think I said something. Forthill tried to lean close to me. Probably to hear what I was saying. He jumped backwards as I fell to my knees, threw my head back, closed my eyes and screamed tearing the dress almost in half.

Forthill knelt next to me as my scream echoed through the chapel, ringing off the pews and windows as it carried everything I had with it. I fell forward and Forthill grabbed me almost jolting back in reflex. "Dresden, you're burning up. We need to get you cooled down." He said as he sat me back in a kneeling position with me sitting on my legs. I felt hot. I knew what it was; everything piled up had thrown itself up against my will. I felt like I wanted to explode and I wasn't willing my power in any specific direction to keep it from building in a stressful situation, thus it was raising my core temperature. I stared up at the fresco ceiling trying to use the serene imagery to help me cool down before I really did explode.

"Why is it that whenever we meet in a church you are always screaming at something?" A familiar voice asked. Father Forthill looked past me and I twisted and ended up slumping against one of the pews as a man with golden hair, blue eyes wearing a white shirt and denim jeans walked towards us rubbing his ears as if I had screamed in them. He had apparently been in the chapel when I had screamed. I don't remember well if Forthill had covered his ears.

I blinked a moment then recognized him. The Watchman, Uriel. We had crossed paths lately a bit more than I liked although I don't know if he liked it or not. I wanted to say something; it was obvious that he was joking with me, at least trying to. There was nothing I could say so I just clumsily stood up with the Father's help. Forthill was about to welcome him when suddenly his eyes went wide.

Truthfully, I was waiting for it. Forthill could sense spirits, he couldn't see them but he could feel their presence like a soft cold wind coming from nowhere. He was also a man of very strong faith. I'm sure he recognized Uriel for what he really was. Stones and Stars, he probably _knew_ who Uriel was. Forthill bowed his head and crossed himself as he stood a step behind me. I don't know if it was reverence, fear, faith or maybe a combination/none of the above.

Uriel smiled and nodded at Forthill, "It is an honor meeting you as well. But I fear I've not come for idle chitchat." I felt his piercing eyes on me. Something along the lines of a back bone suddenly appeared and I was standing a bit straighter. I knew that tone; it was one I had heard him use before, when he was talking about things not being balanced.

Uriel smiled at me, "I see you've… noticed." He said looking sadly at the torn dress in my hands. I looked up at him and took a step forwards, the fire from my magic was now fueling my soul and I was quickly going from insane to angry. "You knew… YOU KNEW! What happened…Now you show your face? You show your face to me after everything is already done. Then you presume to make a joke about it… I outta burn you alive now." I shouted. Forthill placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back a step. I realized I had thrown Maggie's bundled up dress at him. He had caught it gently and folded it as best he could.

I felt cold tears running down my face as I stared at him. I knew he wasn't here for me to yell at but I think he knew I had to get that out before he talked. I gasped for air, "What do you want Watchman?" I spat using his pseudonym. I normally called him by his name but at the moment I felt like being contrary.

"I want to help you. This isn't how it was supposed to be. The balance has been upheavaled." I gave him the look that asked why I should give a damn about it. "Because it is that very unbalance that has allowed this to happen. Think about it for a moment Dresden. Your daughter is now gone, yet according to the letter you had received she died three days into the future. How is that possible?" I paused and pulled out the shreds of paper from my pocket, a few fell to the floor. I had torn it up in pain and rage when I found the box outside. Now that it was pointed out to me I realized that the printed date on the bottom was Thursday, today was Tuesday.

I looked up at Uriel. "So why come to me? Aren't you the one who takes care of the balance?" I asked, oddly calmer now. I noticed Father Forthill had shuffled off to the hall where Molly now stood. He whispered something to her and they walked away from us. He probably felt that a discussion between Heaven and a broken Wizard should be done in private. I turned back to Uriel as he spoke. "I'm asking you to help in my stead, I cannot do this. Not alone." I blinked. "Sit down Dresden. You look like you are going to fall over." He said gently pushing my chest back so I'd sit in the pew. I obeyed as I looked up at him waiting for clarification. "I know what has caused it but it is beyond my ability to fix myself. What has happened here in this world has upset not just the balance of Good and Evil but of the Universes. You recall the seventh law." I nodded. "Thou shalt not look to the Outer Gates." Uriel nodded. "The Outer Gates are beyond even my knowledge yet I know that this has affected them deeply to the point where they are now uphaveled as well. I also know that the reasoning for taking your daughter," he said the word with respect looking at the dress in his hands as he gently passed it to me, "Was part of the cause. She is a different kind of wizard." I looked up at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I cannot explain it. Not to you." I stood then found myself wobbly and grabbed the back of the pew. "Like hell… you know so much about Maggie, tell me what is it? What is she?" Uriel put up his hands to calm me down. "It is not that I cannot tell you because I am not permitted. It is because the knowledge of what she is exceeds your ability as a person to understand." I looked at him scowling, "I can understand it perfectly." He closed his eyes shaking his head. "What color is the dress you hold?" I looked down. "Purple, like a lavender or lilac shade." He tilted his head. "What is purple, describe it to me." I opened my mouth and found that I couldn't, I could tell him it was a mixture of blue and red but I could see where this was going. The ability to describe color was beyond my ability to state. He opened his eyes and nodded as he proved his point to me.

"It is like you explaining color to me while I have my eyes closed. In a similar term she is lilac. I can say what she is with words but they bear no meaning to you. For now, until you gain the knowledge to understand what she is, simply know that she is what she is." I nodded. "When I do gain the knowledge you'll tell me right?" He didn't say any thing, then after a moment he sighed, "We shall see Dresden, while I understand why you want to know that may be forbidden knowledge for me to share. But I promise that if I gain such permission I shall send some form of word to you. I nodded then straightened. "So what do I do?" Uriel smiled. "You come with me. We have little time left to set things right before they become permanent. Father, you will look after the young woman correct?" Uriel turned from me to the Father. Forthill nodded. "I shall watch her Dresden, her and everyone else who comes here. Go, and may God be with you." He said making a cross. The familiar twang of his faith filled the air. Normally it was unnerving, now it was somewhat comforting.

I debated setting the dress down but instead shoved it in one of the pockets of my duster, a token to keep me set straight. Mab would hate me for leaving her like this but at the current moment it was apparent she was in danger as well. I took Uriel's hand and watched the Chapel shift from view.

We entered a strange dome area. The first thing I noticed were the three wardens and two angels who stood around a young woman; probably in her twenties, although to be honest something about her screamed immortal. The second thing I noticed was her guard. Two men and one woman wearing the familiar grey cloaks of the Wardens, in between them were two angels also bearing swords. It took me a moment to realize what I found so interesting about it. Then I realized it was because of the set up in how they were standing. A five pointed circle, a deosil.

What you have to understand about magic is that Circles are very important pieces of magic toolage. You can use them for magic of various kinds. One such thing is keeping something locked _in_. The woman was sealed inside a circle of the angels and wardens. Whoever she was, she was either someone to keep people away from or to keep her in. She looked at me for a moment then turned to Uriel, "_Watchman, you have come at the eleventh hour it seems. This is the one whom you have chosen?_ She asked, her voice seemed to echo in the air although I get the feeling that while her mouth moved words were not coming out of it. Uriel nodded, _The second is on his way._ I looked at Uriel then blinked as a light formed. A strange hooded figure stood beside a man with a buzz cut and strange black armor. There was an insignia that said N7 on his chest. "So what exactly is this?" the man asked. "Where you may begin fixing the balance." An aged voice said from under the cowl. The Cowl turned towards me and Uriel, and apparently upon seeing Uriel he gave a low bow. "Chandoran, I see you have been called as well to perform a task." The man looked at Uriel and raised an eyebrow. "Chandoran? That's your name?"

I knew better than to hand Uriel a question like that. And something about Cowl told me that Uriel probably didn't call him by his 'name' either. Uriel gave a respectful nod to the Cowl and smiled. "I have. But now is not the time for chitchat, the eleventh hour is upon us, we must act now." He said turning to the woman. "Oracle. We have brought the two who will restore balance. You have been called by One Greater than you to fulfill your task as the Guard of Time."

The wardens immediately drew their swords. The Cowl raised a hand and a light shined on the blades. Even without my Sight I could see the indelible chains that bound the woman shatter. The Angels nodded and stepped backwards breaking the circle at Uriel's gesture. "Honored ones, please step forwards." The Cowl said in his elderly raspy voice.

"Your worlds have become unbalanced by the appearance of outside forces that have crossed the Outer Gates. You must find them and stop them before they destroy the world." He said. The man next to me took a step forwards. "Ever since I ran into you, you've given me nothing but riddles for answers. I'm not setting another step anywhere unti-"I gently touched his arm. "I've already asked that question. They can't. There are Cosmic Laws that say they have to play mysterious." He looked at me then at Uriel who smiled, shrugged and then nodded. He winked at the two of us, "Just go with it Commander."

"The balance has been destroyed. There are more worlds than the Universe you know Commander. There are boundaries put into place to keep such places away from yours. Beings have appeared that have upset that balance with the full intent to watch the multiverse collapse upon itself." Cowl replied. "The two of you are central to your respective Universes, however alone you cannot win. You must work together to stop these forces. Or what you have already lost will soon be considered nothing but a paper cut to the wounds you will later receive."

I placed my hand in my pocket. Maggie's dress met my hand; I didn't think that losing a child could be considered a paper cut to anything else. I'm sure parents out there will agree with me. So what could be worse, "What if we succeed in the balance?" I asked. I was pretty sure he covered the base of "failure".

_Time will be restored to its true form and balance will ensure that the pain that has been caused will not happen as it was not meant to._ Oracle replied this time in her weird disembodied voice. I need to learn how to do that. Commander N7 apparently took this as much as I did. I pulled my hand out of my pocket. "So where do we start?"

_I have been given permission to reset Time one month into the past, no further. This is when the beings were first noticed in the Universe. However, balance of Time and Balance of the Universe are two different things. You must travel together in both of your worlds to discover what is going on._

I nodded, pretending I got it. I did kind of, she couldn't fix things so I could run around Chicago and Shepard could go wherever he was and we compare notes at the end of two weeks then spend the next two weeks kicking ass, taking names and chewing bubblegum and all. Things were tipsy-turvy and apparently the balance was now so bad that worlds were melding together. This is very bad even on a normal scale. I shuddered when I thought about the Veil of the Nevernever weakening almost ten years back. I was starting to understand the reasons for the Seventh Law.

"Let's do this then. Where to first?" I asked. Oracle shook her head, _I do not know. The imbalance is beyond my knowledge._ Commander N7 seemed to take this in stride more than I did. "Lets go. I'm ready." I nodded as well.

Oracle nodded as her eyes grew bright. She raised two delicate arms and a portal ripped open. "Time will be reset soon. You guys be careful. We'll be in touch if and when we can. We aren't going to leave you all high and dry in this. Be careful." Uriel said as we nodded and jumped through.


	2. Chapter 2

The Commander was the first to awaken as he felt cold metal on his cheek. The sounds below him were familiar, the market area of the Citadel. He groaned as he felt his back pop. "Least this isn't as bad as dying." He muttered to himself.

"No, I think waking up from death is worse then dying." The Commander turned to find the man he met only moments ago pushing himself up off of the floor. "LOOK-" a hollow _**KONG**_ finished his sentence as the man dropped to the ground and held his head as he slowly crawled back two feet from being under a pipeline and sat up on his knees grumbling something under his breath. The Commander looked him over, "Here, let me see." The commander pulled his hand away and pulled away some hair. The spot was a reddish-purple but there wasn't anything that felt like a knot forming. "Here, try this." He said as he tapped at an orange holographic device that took up his hand and entire forearm.

The man in the duster blinked for a moment and watched as the Commander put the weird object to his head. A cooling sensation filled the area where the bruise was and it didn't take long for the pain to subside. "Thanks. So…" he looked around "I take it this is where you are from?" The man in the duster asked as the Commander stood and held out his hand to help him up. "We are on the Citadel." The man raised an eyebrow. "To be honest I think this is going to happen often. But I don't think we're going to get far if I call you Commander N7 all the time so what's your name?" The Commander nodded. "Commander John Shepard of the Human Alliance, also a Spectre."

The man in the duster held out his hand, "Harry Dresden, Winter Knight and Wizard." Commander Shepard took his hand and they gave a hard shake, however Shepard noticed the lack of eye contact. Dresden was holding his eyesight about an inch above and to the left of his right eye. After taking his hand away he debated talking about it but instead let it slide. _We don't really have time to argue about simple things like eye contact. If we are really on the Citadel then we need to get to Anderson's office._ He thought as he started walking towards an area he had been to before a few times with one of his crewmates named Thane.

He started up the orange holograph and nodded, the woman in the dome was right; it was exactly a month before the incident near the relay. If he was correct in his memory they had about three hours before the Normandy came to pick him up. "Come on Harry. If we go this way we can get to Anderson in less than five minutes, it will be faster than walking on foot down below in traffic. When we are there we can figure out what to do about our situation, I want to see if Anderson can set you up to join my crew."

Dresden nodded as he checked himself. He had everything he was wearing a month ago which also included the athame that he had gotten from Lea three days prior for a mission from Mab. He realized how much hell she was going to cause for him in the next two days and sighed heavily. Who knew, maybe it was a week here and then a week there. Next week was pretty good, except for of course Monday when the shade incident occurred but he'd get to that when it came.

Dresden followed Shepard down a few beams to a room where Shepard paused for a moment and slowly opened a hatch and looked down. Closing it quickly Dresden heard voices going by then paused and the Commander opened the hatch again. Looking around and nodding he gestured for Dresden to follow him. They climbed out and Shepard looked around and nodded. "We took the long way, no offence to how your fashion is and how your world looks at clothes but here you'd stand out quite a bit. I'll see if Anderson can't get you something. Or maybe I can while he gets you set up to join my crew." Dresden nodded as he followed, his eyes watching everything around.

"You okay? You look a little green." Shepard asked. "Just following you. While I'm all for "Go in, get out, go home" I'm seriously out of my norm and comfort zone. So you command your own crew?" Dresden asked. Shepard nodded. "I'm sure I'll have my chance when we get to your place." He said in a joking tone. Dresden waved him to continue leading them on.

As Shepard predicted, five minutes later they were in front of an office in the embassy area. Shepard was about to knock on the door when he heard a voice arguing with Anderson. "- shitstorm mean anything to you? How you even became Councilor I don't know." Dresden noticed that Shepard was mouthing the words, he held back a laugh. "I hope you are also remembering that you work for me Udina. I suggest you remember that while you are at the meeting tonight. You're dismissed." An African American male wearing white, who looked like he was in his sixties stormed out of the office without bothering to look at neither Shepard nor the man who clearly stood out.

Shepard walked in with Dresden following, Anderson had the look of confusion and helplessness as he looked Shepard over. "Commander. Is something wrong? You have that look." Shepard put up a hand. "Long story and I really don't have enough time or info to talk about it right now. " he asked as the African American male wearing blue took the hand and shook it wearily. "Well I think it is best to have the whole story if we have time."

Shepard sat down and gestured for Dresden to join him. Dresden pulled off his fedora revealing his dark hair. "As far as I can tell in a month something bad is going to happen near the Omega 4 Relay and if we don't stop it then the entire universe is doomed. Not sure how much I believe it but the weird old man in the cowl said that me and Dresden " Shepard said gesturing to the man in the duster, "are the only ones who remember it. As far as I can understand time has been reset to stop them." Anderson nodded wearily, "Wait… Time has been reset?" Shepard shrugged and shook his head. "I'm not sure I understand it all myself Sir." Anderson nodded, "If you say it then I'll believe you and help you were I can." Shepard nodded and smiled.

"I need you to do me a favor and give Dresden a fake identification and clearance." Anderson looked at Shepard. "Dresden isn't from this world, universe, dimension…whatever. He doesn't exist in our databases so we need to make it so that he does." Ambassador Anderson looked at Shepard hard for a moment then turned to Dresden. "Mr. Dresden what is it that is going on?" Dresden gestured to the Commander, "Pretty much what he just said."

"Dresden and I are working together to figure this out but right now I'm not sure how we are going to do that." Dresden smiled, "I've got a few ideas but we got to work with what we have. But first, I think it's best that we focus on getting me acquainted with this world. While I agree that it might be best to keep me nearby for help if stuff happens I think that I'll be of no help if I don't know what is normal and what isn't."

Anderson nodded, "That probably is a good idea but we don't have time for a full history lesson." Dresden nodded. "Past five years. Most people don't go that far back. If there is more to it Shepard and I can convey notes with each other during our down time." Shepard nodded. "Five years. Okay. Biggest thing you need to remember is that three years ago the Citadel was attacked. Officially it was Geth." Dresden apparently picked up a fed line and crossed his arms. "Unofficially?" Anderson nodded, "Unofficially it was the 'Reapers.'" Dresden raised an eyebrow and turned to Shepard. "Sentient machines that are bent on destroying any advanced race." Dresden nodded, the lines to put together after that weren't hard to draw. "Okay. Geth attacked the Citadel and it's now repaired." He said. "_Being_ repaired. It isn't quite finished yet. Shepard went missing a few years back. Human colonies were attacked and Shepard stopped them. Humans were also admitted to the Citadel Council three years back as well."

Dresden nodded again and paraphrased what he had learned. "That's good, but I do have one question Shepard. How do you expect me to assign this man to your crew, especially if he doesn't belong here? We need a believable story." Shepard smiled, "Already thought of it. Harry Dresden, you were once Alliance Military formerly worked with Anderson when he was a non-commissioned officer. Honorably Discharged…decided you wanted to do something besides military. Anderson; You've been concerned about me being off on these missions, you can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen with me working with Cerberus members and sidelining for the council so you started trying to work out how to get someone else you trust besides Garrus and Tali to watch my back." Dresden held up a hand.

"Lemmie guess, I hear that my old buddy Sergeant Anderson- by now probably a higher rank- has now become an Ambassador and jump to the Citadel to see him. While we share a drink or two he talks about Commander Shepard and the fact he's working with someone he doesn't trust. While he knows Shepard has two people that Shepard trusts…." "It would really calm my nerves if I knew that there was someone else that I could count on to watch his back" Anderson finished then nodded. "Sounds good, but the only problem is that Mr. Dresden doesn't have the connections to the Alliance." Shepard nodded "That's why I need you to help me falsify records for him. I'm sure we can come up with something."

Anderson nodded. "All right, I'll need a few minutes to get into the system then you can set up what you need to Shepard. I just hope you know what you are doing." Shepard nodded. Dresden watched as the two worked for the better half of an hour, answering questions about himself, his height, blood type, history, birth date etc. "Okay that part is taken care of. Anderson can I get you to bring Dresden up to speed on Alliance military protocol and such. I'll be back."

Anderson nodded, "Of course, where are you going?" he asked. "To the store. No offense Dresden, but you stick out here. I'll get you something Civilian Standard here. It won't be great but hopefully it will work." Shepard said leaving.

Anderson spent the next hour drilling and informing Dresden on how the Alliance preformed, giving him information on important events and made up a few missions for Dresden to follow if he was ever asked. Shepard walked in later with a set of clothes for Dresden to try on. After changing in a back room for personal meetings Harry walked out wearing a grey shirt and black pants. His pentacle was stuck under his shirt and he rolled up the sleeves halfway up his forearm so that his bracelet could fit and move easily. Shepard helped him adjust his duster so it would look as natural as possible in the future era. "Got a place I can stick these?" Harry asked holding up his 'normal' clothes. "Keep them with you, got you a carrying bag too. Makes you look like you were planning to come already. Here, keep that on the holster." Shepard said handing him an extra pistol.

"We can work on getting you trained with that, remember, they heat up pretty easily so you need to pace your firing. You've been told about the Turians, Krogun, Asari and Quarians right?" Dresden nodded. "Asari are normally blue, all female and are adept natural biotics, whatever that is. Krogun are reptilian, more apt for fighting then anything else, Turians are also kind of reptilian and militaristic. Quarians live in ships all the time and wear suits because their immune systems are very weak. Miss anything?" he asked. Shepard shook his head. "Not really. Okay. Basically what you need to know is that Miranda and Jacob worked for an organization of humans called Cerberus. So you shouldn't show that you trust them very easily. Garrus and Tali know me well, so you won't have much problem with them when I tell them that Anderson wants you on board."

"What about telling them the truth about what we are doing?" Dresden asked. Shepard shrugged. "To be honest I want to but I… I'll be honest with you Dresden. I'm out of my comfort zone as much as you are. While I think you understand more of what is going on around here I don't think we should tell people that we are in a time loop at the moment. When it gets to the point of telling my crew I will. For now let's keep up this act until we know what we are doing."

"I'm with the Commander on this one Mr. Dresden. If he thinks it is best, - that Dresden joins your Crew Commander." Anderson answered as the door opened, Dresden turned curious as to who was walking in. A woman who Dresden had learned was an Asari wearing red walked in, the aura she gave off was hard to describe; almost noble, high but not haughty or arrogant. The other person who walked in with her was an African American male who wore a black and white suit with a yellow diamond shape on it. "Samara, Jacob. Thanks for coming to get me. I'm sorry I wasn't waiting for you like I said. Oh, this is Anderson's friend, Sergeant Harry Dresden." Samara looked at Dresden with watchful eyes. "It is an honor to meet you Mr. Dresden." She said, her voice was smooth, "Sir." Jacob said.

"Let's get back to the Normandy; we have work to do after all." Shepard said. Dresden grabbed the bag, acting like he was expected to go along. "So Sgt. Dresden is joining us?" Jacob asked looking at Harry. Shepard nodded. "Anderson is worried that something might happen so he called in an old friend of his from the battlefield that he thinks will help us. Dresden has been in a few missions with Anderson. I'll trust his judgment on that." Harry smiled. "We can talk about battle scars later." He said rubbing the one that was on his chin with the back of his hand. "In any case, I am following you Sir." Dresden said throwing his bag over and grabbing his hat tipping it in Anderson's direction. "It was good seeing you again Ca-Councilor." Anderson nodded. "You as well Dresden. Take care of yourself and your crew. Just like you always did for us in the old days."

Dresden pulled on his fedora and saluted. "I always take care of everyone Anderson. That's why I was kicked out to begin with." He laughed. "You were removed from the Alliance army?" Samara asked. "That is a long story. Short sweet and simple version is I got my hand burned and nearly broke my back in one mission for pulling a few friends out of a fire. Got taken care of but I couldn't go back to duty. Honorably Discharged with a heroes welcome home. To be honest though I debate if I miss it or not." Dresden said as they climbed aboard the Normandy. "Joker. Let's head off." Shepard said.


	3. Chapter 3

I laid on the bed, my eyes closed hands behind my head while I lounged waiting for something to happen. I was pondering everything that had been going on but most importantly I was trying to stop myself from the feeling that I might accidentally hex something and cause the ship to explode. I paused as I thought of something.

I hadn't hexed anything on the citadel since I woke up there with Shepard. I opened my eyes and pushed up on the bed looking around. The data pad of info that Shepard had given me about the stuff I would need to know about the crew was laying on my stomach. We really didn't have the chance to introduce me to everyone but it was more than just names and dossiers about the crew.

In it were also files of "need to know" stuff about this world. More info about the alliance and things I had to figure out. Shepard and I had talked earlier when he showed me around. We would tell the crew later today after we had gone to see someone called the "Shadow Broker." Someone who was apparently an information broker. And a damn well good one. They had agents everywhere.

I also noticed that Shepard was jumpy since he announced that they were heading that way. Not sure why but I had a few guesses.

The door rang. I sat up fully and threw the pad on the bed. "Yea?" I called. The door opened to reveal a Turian in blue armor with metal plates on his face. I could tell I was giving him the blank look of one who was trying to remember a name he had been told.

"Garrus. Right?" I asked. I had remembered passing him and Shepard told me his name afterwards. The Turian nodded. "That's me. You're Harry Dresden right?" I nodded crawling off the bed and standing in front of him offering my hand. He took it and gave it a good strong shake. "What can I do for you Garrus?" He smiled as he gestured to the pistol at my waist. My blasting rod, of course, was hidden beneath my duster on the chair. "Commander Shepard asked me to take you down to the training room. Said you needed some practice."

I gave the sheepish grin of someone who hadn't hoped that knowledge to be out there but nodded. "I do need practice." I admitted, although what I _really_ needed was to learn how to use the thing. Garrus nodded and we headed out. I admired the ship as I walked through with him. The crew was mostly human; the only ones who weren't were the ones on Shepard's team, I had met only a few of them in passing as Shepard showed me the ship. I followed Garrus down to the second floor and into the training room.

I don't think it was much of a coincidence that Shepard was there blasting away. He smiled up at us. "Commander." Garrus said walking in. I nodded myself. Shepard put down a larger gun and picked up a small pistol, similar to the one I owned. I noticed that he slowly and meticulously put in a black clip.

He was trying to show me how to use it without Garrus knowing. "Clips are on the table Dresden." He said pointing with the pistol. I picked on up and put it in the way Shepard showed me. He leaned back towards what looked like a console and pressed some buttons. Holograms of targets appeared.

Garrus and I spent a good portion of an hour shooting away at targets. About fifteen minutes into it Shepard joined in. After a bit Garrus and Shepard started bantering. I suggested a free for all target practice, whatever weapon we wanted.

Shepard picked up the weapon he was using earlier, an assault riffle I was told. Garrus took a sniper and I stuck with the pistol. I knew I was going to lose the moment we started but I had a different plan. I fell behind the two of them after the first thirty targets. And I stopped trying to keep up after the next ten.

Actually, something had been on my mind lately. Wizards tended to make electronics short circuit. I've never really been able to wrap my head around the concept but there it is. And not one thing had gone hay wire since I got on board the Normandy.

No. Even before then.

The Citadel had been filled with electronics and lights and sounds, not one of them went out. I realized I had stopped and zoned out because Garrus tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you alright there?" he asked. I nodded. "Sorry. Was thinking about some stuff." I said glancing over to Shepard. He rolled his shoulders back in a shrug that only I noticed. I gave a nod. "Yea. I'm fine."

Joker, the pilot, came on overhead as Garrus packed up to leave after another hour.

"Commander. We have arrived at The Shadow Broker's base."

Shepard nodded. "Thanks Joker." He waved me to follow him.

I followed him out the door and down the hall. Joker looked over his shoulder. "Hey Harry?" he asked. I walked over as Shepard walked out. "Yes?"

"Do me a favor would you? If you catch Liara and Shepard doing the freaky black eyed infinity thing… Make a recording would you?"

I blinked… "Uh…o…kay?" I said as I turned to follow Shepard out.

As we walked from the Normandy S2 I saw that we were surrounded by Gargantuan, and I mean GARGANTUAN storm clouds. The lightning seemed to be as wide as I am tall. I couldn't help but make a swallow like someone who is about to jump off a cliff.

We walked down a hallway and a Drell came on a screen. I recognized him as one because I saw a picture and we had one on the Normandy. I think his name was Thade… Thade or Thane… Something like that at least.

"Feron. Is the Shadow Broker here?" Shepard asked. The Drell nodded. "She's in. I'll tell her it is you." He said then flipped the screen off.

A white electrical hologram ball floated in. "Hello Shadow Broker. I have organized the data in the file titled "Reaper" as you have requested." It said.

I blinked and looked at Shepard for an explination. "It's a holographic moble Personal Assistant. It calls anyone who enters the room "Shadow Broker." Liara has been trying to get it to identify me as Shepard but it looks like it hasn't taken yet.

The room we entered was large. And by large I meant HUGE! I stared around at the different screens showing different types of places and information in various languages. A blue woman, Asari as I was told, was standing in front of the one in the center of the room talking to something or someone. Shepard made a motion to stay quiet. I acknowledged and hung back with him.

I mouthed the word "Liara?" pointing at the Asari. He looked at me confused and nodded then a light bulb came over his head. He jerked a thumb back towards the Normandy. "Joker" he mouthed in response. I nodded then pointed my finger at him. He blinked then nodded. He realized he had used her name when we walked in.

"SHEPARD!" an eager cry from Liara broke us out of our quiet mouthed discussion. He turned and brightened up immediately and ran to her. The two wrapped their arms around each other in a brilliant hug. I noticed that as she tried to pull away he pulled her back in again. She didn't resist and instead held him tighter. I felt a lump in my throat. I didn't need to see his face to know what he was thinking.

I thought of Maggie being lost and what Cowl had said_. What you have lost will be like a paper cut to the terror and pain you would receive. _

Something told me that this Liara was special to Shepard, and she was lost to him last time around, so I didn't make any arguments when they held each other for a few minutes more.

A man walked in through the door and Liara pulled away. Shepard gave a wave as the alien, green with a round head and fully black eyes walked up to them. The Drell from before. Apparently, from the info on the Datapad the Drell were an alien from an arid planet who were saved by the Hanar, a group of jelly-fish like aliens who lived on a water planet. Drell were pretty interesting from what I read. They apparently had perfect memory. They could recite a memory in explicitly fine detail as if it happened only seconds ago.

"Feron. How are you doing?" Shepard asked. The Drell nodded, "I'm better. Most of the wounds have healed. The physical ones at least. And please tell your Doctor Chakwas that I am grateful for her medical attention." Shepard gave him a concerned look. "How are you holding up otherwise?"

"I wasn't always in that chair. Perfect memory can be a curse but Liara helps me remember other things when I start remembering that." Shepard nodded and patted him gently on the shoulder.

"Oh. Liara, Feron. This is Harry Dresden. Harry. This is Feron. And Liara T'soni. The Shadow broker."

Feron nodded. "Hello". Liara smiled although she was looking at Shepard out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm sure the two of you have catching up to do. I can wait on the Normandy for you Commander." I said. I could tell what they wanted right now. Liara blinked and shifted uncertain, I guess she didn't expect Shepard to bring me

"It's okay. We can wait in the other room." Feron said as he led the way. Shepard looked from her to me and nodded. "You'll be fine Dresden. Don't worry about keeping it low here." Liara blinked as Shepard was walking to another area. "I'll explain in a bit Liara. How have you been since I've been gone?" he asked as he led her up the stairs and around to another room that we couldn't see. I saw him turn back at a pillar and pointed to a console. "Dresden. There is info over there about different things in this world. Feel free to brush up."

I nodded as I wandered towards the console ignoring Feron and Liara's looks. Shepard moved and continued to talk to Liara as if nothing had happed.

I looked over the console data. It had data on a lot of different species that I knew about and that I didn't know about.

It also had info on the crew.

I decided to sneak a glance at different things about the people I would be working with.

First off was Maranda Lawson. She was pretty when I saw her, self appointed second in command from her tone when she introduced herself. I smiled at her conversation about a boy her sister liked. I knew that I would act the same if Michael told me that Maggie was in love with someone. Although I'm sure he would act appropriately for me.

I half wished he still had Amoraccus. I knew it wouldn't be right but it would be funny to have him hang that up on the wall when a guy came to see Maggie for a date.

I felt a bit of sympathy too when I read her med report.

I looked up a bit more on the other crew members.

Jacob was an old alliance soldier, apparently he didn't trust the Illusive man, who I had yet to meet. And was often spied on by Katsumi Goto when he was excersizing. I'd have to remember to keep an eye and ear out for her.

Tali and Garrus were from Shepards old team, Tali apparently was writing a condolence letter. I left her alone after the Dear.

Zaeed was an old Merc, I've seen his type. I chuckled at his 'retirement plan'.

Grunt was an active searcher about earth and its past.

I sped through the rest. I gained a little respect for each of them as I read their files. Each file making me more certain that these were people that needed to be helped and protected. People that deserved a live better than whatever was going to happen in a few days less than a month.

I joined Feron in the other room as we waited for Shepard. My mind filled with the knowledge of this world and it's rules. I don't know what it was. I couldn't explain it if I wanted to but there was something that made me feel like this world was a second home. A place that needed protecting as much as Chicago and Illinois did.

About half an hour later Shepard and Liara walked in.

It was time to get to brass tacks.


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard looked over at Dresden and smiled as he walked into the room followed by Liara. Feron was standing over a console talking to me as he made me "exist" in this world. I turned as Shepard and Liara walked in and smiled.

Looks like you get around there Ms T'soni. He said as Shepard shook his head. "Time to get to brass tacks I take it. So what are we doing here?" Dresden asked sitting up as the two sat down to join them. Shepard took a swallow, his hand shook as he nodded then stood up. "Alright. If the Guardian was correct then we have twenty eight days left until we end up with a problem. Even more so then that." He said as Liara looked up.

"Shepard. What are you talking about?" She asked. He took a deep breath and sighed. "In exactly twenty eight days… The entire universe will collapse in on itself… Destroying everything." He said leaning over the couch as Feron and Liara stared up at him. "It's true." Dresden replied.

"And it won't be just this one but mine too." Liara's head snapped towards Dresden. "My name is Harry Dresden. And I'm from Earth. But not _YOUR_ Earth." Shepard paced around the couch. "Dresden and I were chosen by some guy named Chandoran and a guy in a cowl because we are believed to be the people who can stop this. We aren't sure what will happen if everyone knows about the time warp."

Dresden picked back up. "We were sent by the Guardian of Time back one month to stop them." Shepard nodded.

"I see. So you would like my help as the Shadow broker to figure out exactly what happened?" Liara asked.

They both nodded. She stood and looked at them both, "I'm not quite sure I fully understand but I shall do my best to help you both. Where do we start?" she asked standing up and walking to the central area.

Shepard stood up and walked over to the console that Dresden was at and pressed a few buttons. He looked through the files and nodded. Harry watched him move and looked at Feron.

For a moment they made eye contact

Harry blinked and stepped back.

Nothing happened.

_Wait… Shouldn't we be…_ Harry thought then spun slamming his eyes closed before the soulgaze could begin.

They all looked at me weird as he turned away from Feron covering his eyes with his hands. "Dresden? You alright?" Shepard asked.

A beeping sound prevented me from answering. Liara turned and waved her hand, shushing all of us. They watched heard her talk with an agent in the field. While she did that Harry reached into his duster pocket and pulled out a notepad. Tearing a scratch page out and mouthed to Feron, asking for an empty glass and a glass of water. He went to go get them as Shepard looked at them both weird.

Ignoring Shepard Harry gave him a wave to wait for Liara to finish. As he did that Liara gave a low cough, turning she pointed at Shepard and waved him over to a screen she brought up.

Feron brought the cup and water as the wizard nodded his thanks. He tore up the paper and dropped the pieces into the empty cup, placing the full cup of water on the table nearby and waited.

It wasn't long before they joined, both wondering exactly what was going on. Dresden smiled, "Wanna see something cool?" he asked.

"_Flickum Bicus"_

The paper in the cup burst with flame. They all took a step back. Dresden knew he could not hold back the smile so he didn't.

Shepard looked up at me expecting an answer. "Told you. I'm a Wizard." He said grabbing the water then on a moments inspiration folded his hand to make it look like a gun. "_Articus_"

The flame burst into a flame shaped ice sculpture. He finished by picking up the glass of water, raised it to toast the three of them and downed then set the glass down.

"Sorry. Would need the drink. Long explanation."

He turned to Shepard.

"Okay. I told you I was a wizard. And I am. I have the ability to use magic in many and varied forms such as the two spells you just saw. During our time here I noticed that my power wasn't performing…" he paused searching for the proper word. "naturally."

Harry grimaced. "Wrong word but close enough I guess."

Shepard looked at me and crossed his arms, his dark eyes pierced me. "Naturally' HOW?" he asked.

He made eye contact again with Shepard without thinking about the soulgaze.

Nothing happened.

He looked at me like he expected something _to_ happen.

"Whenever I look into someone's eyes I initiate what is called a soulgaze. I look into that person's soul and they look into mine. Not one of the most comfortable or nicest experiences on could have to be honest. I also tend to hex things without thinking. It happens when a Wizard is near anything electronic for any period of time that exists past World War Two."

They all looked around. This was definitely _way_ past WWII.

"And you didn't say this until now why?"

Dresden looked down, showing that he had been properly reprimanded for not telling the guy he was working with what he fully could and could not do as well as a little sheepish for the answer that was about to be given.

"To be honest… I haven't really thought of it until we were doing the shooting practice on the Normandy."

Liara looked at them. "So you can do magic naturally? Is that like Biotics?" Harry took his turn to once again be on the "I don't know what you are talking about" end of things. She looked at the cup that had the ice sculpture in it.

His eyes widened as a weird blue aura surrounded her and she held out her hand. The same aura surrounded the ice sculpture. She opened her hand fully then closed it into a fist quickly. They all watched the sculpture shatter into pieces and then she let go. The ice fell into the cup.

Dresden gave a low whistle. "No. Not really. Magic. Like you read in stories? Um… Those _old_ stories like they tell kids with the knights and the dragons and stuff? King Arthur?" That seemed to get a nod from Shepard. "Merlin. His stuff."

Liara nodded as well and Feron just shrugged, apparently he was happy just to go with it at the moment. "So… If this is supposed to happen naturally then why isn't it?"

Srugging helplessly he offered his guess. "My guess is different world different rules. I'm supposed to be able to do magic which is why it works when I want it to and when I cast spells." I met his eyes again. And again nothing happened. "But anything that doesn't involve me actually wanting it to happen won't. Hence why the Normandy is still safely moving through space. And no. I don't intend to make it dive bomb any time soon.

Shepard looked at him then nodded. "Alright. Feron. Do you have Dresden's file ready?" Feron nodded. "It has been seamlessly made into Alliance and council Databases. Harry Dresden exists now." He nodded his thanks.

"Alright" he said as he headed back towards the entrance to the Normandy. He passed Liara and gave her one last hug and kiss. He turned to Feron and nodded patting him on the shoulder. "If you need anything let me know. Both of you." They nodded. "Of course Commander." Feron replied.

Dresden paused as he followed Shepard, gave one last look around the room and followed.

"Are you sure your power is fully under your control?" Shepard asked suddenly.

The wizard shrugged. "I haven't hexed anything yet and I doubt that until you tell me or I need to I won't." Shepard looked at him in the eyes, again nothing. He nodded. "Glad to know it works."

"Just make sure you are out of the way when I use it."

"I tend to have the blast radius of a grenade. I have control but I don't have control." He understood the meaning.

"Understood."

They walked onto the Normandy.


	5. Chapter 5

I followed Shepard back into the Normandy. Most of the crew was up in the mess area where food was being served. I caught another glance at people around me.

Garrus was standing on the opposite end of the line, his tray wasn't that full and he was picky and choosy about what he was putting on it. From what I had heard Turians had a strange complex DNA structure or something. I did not really get the standard science and biology class details but I understood enough to know that Turians and Humans were pretty much allergic to each other's choice of foods; and in many cases, each other.

A Krogan sat across from a human with what looked like a battle scar over his eye. Grunt, a tank bred Krogan who was currently the only Krogan in existence who was not subject to the Genophage: another biology lesson I didn't get but it apparently limited the amount of Krogan born. The human was Zaeed; a merc for hire who just happened to have founded a mercenary group called the Blue Suns. I had talked with him a bit earlier at lunch today. He had a lot of mercenary stories, and he knew how to tell them well. He was doing that right now with Grunt listening, commenting on how weak his opponents were.

Miranda and Jacob sat together on opposite ends of the table. The two of them seemed like an odd duo that would work together. An operative for a kooky organization that favored the expansion of Humans and a soldier who now worked for the same organization.

The other crew members weren't around. Tali was probably off on her own, quarians having hard times without their helmets and stuff so she probably had a special place on the ship to eat. Geth were machines so Legion was out and I hadn't seen Thane or Katsumi in a while. Both seemed to be loners so that made sense a little.

I grabbed my own tray and let the cook pile whatever was cooking onto it.

It looked like some sort of weird blueish-grey soup, some sort of gumbo thing from an Asari recipie (I noted that Garrus had double of this), some weird bread looking thing (Garrus didn't even look at it.) and a glass of some weird juice that tasted like fruit punch mixed with lemonade and orange juice- not sure if I liked it or not (Garrus again didn't consider this either).

I sat down by myself at a lone table. While I was part of the crew I wasn't part of the crew. I felt like I had to prove myself to them before I would be accepted which was okay I guess. I was a complete stranger Shepard just brought on at random.

I sped through my meal somewhat, I wasn't really up for alien food, and got up leaving the tray on the table where it would be gathered later. I decided to take my own personal tour of the ship. Miranda gave me one before but I wanted to see how well I remembered things. I knew the observatory was on the deck below so I decided to head there.

I pushed the door lock open and paused and mentally beat my head against a mental wall as Samara paused in her biotic-meditation-practice-thing. "Is something wrong Dresden?" she asked. I started backing up to walk out. _Dumb, dumb, dumb. I forgot Samara was staying in this room_.

"No sorry. I forgot that you were staying here." She looked up at me. "If you want to watch the void you are more than welcome to stay." She said. I nodded. I remembered Liara's biotic demonstration and I had heard from Garrus, who seemed to be the only person who would talk to me without me speaking first, how Samara killed a bunch of merc troops. I decided the moment I heard that to stay on her good side. So I walked in and moved to the window out of the way and leaned against the cold glass.

I cast a glance at her every so often. After about the sixth time she looked up at me. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know really. You just remind me of someone. I'm trying to figure out who."

She tilted her head to the side I couldn't tell if she was confused, flattered, insulted or what.

"Just the whole 'harbinger of justice' thing makes me remember someone; I'm trying to figure out who."

"Harbinger of justice? That is a term for Justicar that I hadn't heard before."

"I tend to say weird stuff at times. Most people just ignore me when I do. Unless it's important weird stuff. Then people pay attention."

"How will I know which to do?" she asked

"You'll know when it happens. Trust me. I'll stop bugging you though. Let you get back to your meditations." Samara nodded her head and returned to doing the weird biotic thing.

I walked out and moved down the hallway and went to the engineering area. I was kind of bored and I really didn't feel like lounging back in my room.

I walked down the stairs aimlessly.

"Hey. You're Dresden aren't you?"

I turned, a woman, probably no older than Molly is, with a buzz cut weird design in her hair and tattoos on her body. I hadn't seen her before but I recognized her from her description. Jack, Subject Zero. One of the most powerful biotics in the galaxy. Probably the most powerful human biotic.

I nodded at her. "Yea that's me. You're Jack. Right?"

She nodded.

"What are you doing down here?" I shrugged. "Walking around aimlessly for lack of better things to do. If I'm bugging you then I'll head off." Jack shrugged and rolled onto her back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bored as well. I don't really care if you stay or go. Most people just walk by."

I walked over to her and sat down across from her. She turned her head to me. "What?"

"You obviously wanted to talk to someone, or at least talk to me. Why else would you have called me?" She rolled back. "I just heard that we took on some guy named Dresden. Wanted to know if that was you since I never saw you before."

"I see. Mind if I ask where you got the haircut?"

She looked at me like I was an idiot. I probably was for asking.

"Joined a cult. Dropped it. Kept the haircut."

I nodded. I could hear the bite in her voice so I didn't press on about the cult.

She rolled over on her side away from me. "I really don't want to talk to people right now. And I'm tired. So get lost." She rolled over and I saw something in her eyes. "Okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Okay Jack. Good night." I said getting up and putting the blanket I was sitting on over her. 'What the hell"

I looked over and shrugged. "I'm a chauvinistic pig who likes to take care of all the women around me and make sure that they are okay. At least that's what I've been told. I'll leave you alone Jack."

"Do that again and I'll send you through the wall and into the next century."

I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

I saw something as she looked down at me and rolled over. I think I hit something.

"I think you hit something."

I turned on hearing Shepard's voice behind me.

"What? Bad thing to do?" He waved me up. "Jack isn't an easy person to talk to and she tends to be cynical about everything. She's been hurt a lot. Especially as a kid so be careful how you act around her."

I nodded. "I know how it is. People hurt and abuse you. You think you can't count on anyone. So when the decent people come by you want to slam them into oblivion because you think they are idiots."

Shepard nodded. "Pretty much. You hit the nail on the head"

"I grew up kinda somewhat the same way." I nodded as I followed him. "You search me out or were you wandering around?"

"I was looking for you I needed to talk to you about…"

He stopped mid sentence as the Normandy faded in and out. "What's going on?" Shepard asked. The crew paused mid step.

I moved and we stood back to back uncertain. "First impressions is that reality is destablizng."

"I thought we were supposed to stop that from happening."

"We are."

"So why is reality messing up?"

"I don't know. Wizards don't mess with Time. It's against the Laws." I said

We spun as we saw the stars around us. Suddenly the Normandy disappeared and we were floating on space.

Scratch that

We were _FALLING_ down into space.

I really didn't have time to scream before I felt a gut wrenching sensation like I was being pulled several different ways. Then suddenly one got stronger and pulled us towards it.

Then I screamed.


End file.
